


Call it "Babysitting."

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Gahhh i love them, Kisses, M/M, Maybe a second part with a little smut, Otabek is so done with this brat, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri has a potty mouth, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Yurio wants to make it clear he can do whatever he wants. Otabek isn't about to allow his crap.





	Call it "Babysitting."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii~  
> This is an old piece that I decided to post. Just a short drabble and I hope you enjoy^^
> 
> •As always, my native language is not English & this is un-beta'd, so please excuse any major errors.  
> •This contains underage drinking and sexual content maybe so I WARNED you. Other wise enjoy, lovelies ♡
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--

"I don't drink." Yurio crossed his arms

"I know,  I didn't say you had to."

"Vhat does that mean?  I can so drink if I vant to, asshole."

Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat!"

"You're underage." he muttered.

"Then vhy did you offer it anyway!"

"I was being polite. "

Yurio quietly fumed,  clenching his jaw.

"Hey,  take a sip if you want to.  I won't tell ."

"I don't vant to be drunk around you. " Yurio glared.

"I can look after you."

"L-like hell!"  Yurio hid his rapidly reddening cheeks behind his hair.

"Better if you don't then."

"I don't need a babysitter!  Give me zhat!"

Otabek gave him an empty look, holding his glass towards the frustrated blonde. He swiped it away,  chugging the whiskey in one go.  Otabek opened his mouth to protest but decided to stay silent.

Yurio cringed,  "Gross,  can't you drink something less foul like a normal person."

The corner of Otabek's lip twitched upwards and he turned back to his food calling for another drink. 

-

Glasses and empty bottles laid scattered around them,  the place quiet except for their voices and the cleaning staff. 

"Sir,  we are closing now. "

Otabek frowned,  looking at Yurio rolling around next to him. He stood bowing politely and said a quick thank you,  giving the waitress their bill. 

"Put it on my tab"

"Of course, sir. Goodnight."

Carefully he tugged Yurio's arm,  trying to help him up without swaying. 

"I gno ned ur halp peasant! " he called out deviantly,  motioning with his hands for Otabek to scoot .

"Come on. " Otabek tried again,  his hands tightening around Yurio's wrists. 

"You'll neva get meh! " Yurio scrambled onto his knees , trying to crawl away.

Otabek rubbed his head with a deep sigh. _That is it_. His arms wrapped around Yurio's slender waist,  hauling him up and restraining his kicking legs with an arm. Casually he threw the teen over his shoulder and made his way out of the restaurant.

"Let meh go chu stupid beast!" Yurio's balled fists banged against Otabek's back.

"You _better_ not puke on me, brat. " is all Otabek whispered,  ignoring Yurio further as he stalked down the quiet streets.

\--

The door was flung open,  hitting the wall much harder than Otabek intended and he cringed.

"Shit. "

"Chu cannot say sheeet! " Yurio waved his finger at the back of Otabek's head.

"No,  you cannot say it. Didn't your mother tell you not to swear."

"I can do vhatever I vant!" Yurio yelled.

"Be quiet you drunk. " Otabek dumped Yurio on his couch,  going back to close the door and inspect his precious wall.

"Chu let meh drink chu stupid adult! Hey- asshole!  Pay attention vhen i am talking! " Yurio waved an index finger at him and propped himself up on his elbows,  peering over the edge of the couch.

Otabek rolled his eyes,  not answering.

 "Hey asshole! "

"You're going to wake up the neighbours, idiot!  I should've taken you to Yakov. "

"Yah!  Maybe you should've done zhat! " Yurio narrated,  climbing all over the couch.

"I need to get you some water, " Otabek pulled his jacket off,  "And stop fucking up my clean couch."

Yurio stuck his tongue out at him,  rolling off the couch.

"Tch.  I dont need vater. " he stumbled towards the kitchen,  which is where he presumed Otabek went to get the water.

His head throbbed and he pushed his hair out of his face,  trying to find his way between all the neatly arranged furniture . He cursed when he bumped against a coffee table ,  throwing over a potted plant .  Otabek was almost instantly out of the kitchen and approaching him.

"What are you doing?  Go sit down, brat! "

"Don't tell me vhat to do!" Yurio folded his arms throwing his head backwards with his nose in the air.

"This is my house so I will ."

"Only assholes vill boss a kid around! "

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that ." Otabek put the glass of water down on the table.

"Bleh.  Baka baka baka.  I can call you anything asshol-"

Otabek's fingers dug into Yurio's cheeks silencing the brat.

"Your potty mouth is really fucking disgusting. " Otabek snapped, yanking Yurio forward.

Yurio stumbled into Otabek's chest,  hands blindly searching for a place to grab onto Otabek's shirt.  He gasped,  fingers digging into the soft fabric as he tried to steady himself on his feet.  Yurio's hair fell over his face,  covering one eye from view,  not that it mattered.  His eyes fell shut the moment Otabek's mouth brushed against his.  It was soft,  barely there at first as their breaths mingled and they didn't move an inch.  Yurio's fingers twitched,  his breat stutteing as he shyly leaned forward. One of the brunette's hands cupped Yurio's cheek while he leaned down just until their noses touched.

"Are you gonna do it or vhat." Yurio looked at his feet,  frowning and trying to maintain his angry image.

" _Brat_."

Before Yurio could retaliate , Otabek was pushing their mouths together. His mouth moved knowingly, kissing Yurio without hesitation or haste.  Yurio's stomach twisted,  beyond nervous for being so inexperienced at that spesific moment . He gasped when Otabek's tongue probed his lips, the wet muscle taking the distraction as a chance to slither inside the sassy little mouth.  He tasted sweet, like candy, but the bitter alcohol still lingered in the crooks of his mouth,  clashing with the sweetness to create a foreign taste Otabek craved. 

Yurio moaned into Otabek's mouth as he kissed him deeper,  his hands wringing further into the shirt's fabric as he held himself on his feet. Otabek took hold or Yurio's waist,  pushing him backwards until  the back of his legs hit the couch and they toppled down onto it.  He pulled away,  giving them both a quick moment to catch their breaths.  Yurio's hands finally unwinded to tie his blonde tresses in a messy ponytail . Otabek sat back on his haunches,  thighs resting on either side of Yurio's. 

"I'm drunk. " Yurio rasped,  pushing himself into a sitting position . 

"I know.  Sorry."

Yurio snickered, grabbing Otabek's collar and tugging it with unnecessary force. Otabek allowed it, following the motion.

"Kiss me again. "  Yurio blushed,  biting his lip to keep him from sounding like a little girl.

"I was going to, idiot."

-

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to offend anyone and I called him Yurio because I get confused when I write about the two Yuri's =.=
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
